eclipserbbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random.Org Big Brother 1 (Survival Of The Fittest)
This is Random.org Big Brother 1- Survival of the Fittest! In this Big Brother, it is not like normal Big Brother at the start. Expect the unexpected, and here's the unexpected! Each week, there is an HOH, who nominates 2 people. HOWEVER, there will also be a competition called the Survival Competition, and the person who does worst in it is also up on the chopping block as a third nominee! The winner of the Survival Competition is immune from nomination that week! If someone who lost the Survival Competition wins POV, then the next worst person in the Survival Competition will go up in their place! Good luck! Cast The cast was all the people in my casting ! Placing Chart This is the placing chart, to show HOHs, POVs, Survival Competition winners, etc. Week 1 In the first week, the houseguests were already challenged with a VERY difficult Endurance head of household competition, "Rainy Weather," where contestants had to hold on to an umbrella the longest. Lily4Ever was the winner of this competition. Lily, after consulting with most of the house, decided to nominate Sagix333, due to his physical appearance and being very social, and M4OW, as a pawn. Then, the twist of the season was revealed- Each week, for the first 3 weeks, there would be a competition called the Survival Competition. Everyone except the HOH and their 2 nominees compete in it. The winner would get immunity from being nominated that week. The loser would go up for nomination, along with the two nominees. If that nominee was vetoed, the second worst in the competition would go up. Everyone was absolutely stunned by the twist, and immediately started shaping up, making alliances, etc. In the first ever Survival Competition, "Frying and Flying", where contestants had to gather various items of food and use them to complete a puzzle, MoooHades won himself immunity, and Grapefruit ended up on the block, getting last place, just edging out SirFraley. Grapefruit, now on the block, needed to get it together, and decided to make an alliance with ashleyw0507, and she agreed. Ashleyw0507 and TheEclipse were picked for the veto. In the Power of Veto, "Ice Cream Dream," where houseguests had to dig through a giant bowl of ice cream to find letters to spell the longest word possible, Ashleyw0507 ended up winning, much to Grapefruit's joy. At the veto ceremony, ashleyw0507 chose to use the Power of Veto on Grapefruit, meaning SirFraley, the next worst in the Survival Competition, went up in his place. At the live eviction, Sagix333 and Sirfraley became the first 2 evicted, by a vote of 7-6-3 against M4OW. Week 2 Following sagix333 and sirfraley's evictions, houseguests competed in the Head of Household competition, "Memory Loss." Ashleyw0507 proved to be one of the best competitors this summer, winning her second competition, and her first Head of Household. She immediately hatched a plan to backdoor a major threat, 8bitblastoise. Later, after being consulted, she decided to nominate MrAhle and Ginger2 as pawns, in hope that 8bitblastoise didn't get picked for the veto, and that he wouldn't win or lose the Survival Competition. In the Survival competition, "A-Maze-ing Race," TheEclipse found his way out first, outedging Grapefruit and 8bitblastoise, and Leli14 ended up just barely losing to Lily4Ever, thus ending up on the block. Much to ashleyw0507's joy, Coming and SmoothStalker12 were picked for veto, and not 8bitblastoise. In the Power of Veto competition, "Movie Time," Ginger2 ended up winning, and immediately after chose to take himself off of the block, with 8bitblastoise getting put up in his place, much to his shock. At the live eviction, 8bitblastoise and Leli14 were both blindsided when they were evicted 7-4-3 respectively over MrAhle, a complete floater. 8bitblastoise and Leli14 placed 18th and 17th respectively. Week 3 Following 8bitblastoise and Leli14's evictions, houseguests competed in the "Mind Games" Head of Household competition. TheEclipse was the winner. Ashley and Grapefruit's showmance heated up, and 2 new showmances were born between ajg31397 and Ginger2, and SmoothStalker12 with Lily4ever. Useamint and coming formed the "Detonators" alliance, and tried to take control of the game, however, TheEclipse grew suspicous of coming. At the nomination ceremony, TheEclipse chose to nominate Coming and Insanity for eviction, thinking they were major threats in the game, much to Useamint's dismay.